The disclosure relates generally to transmission and display of content, and some aspects of the present disclosure relate to transmission, receipt, and rendering of video content in different formats, such as a 2-dimensional (2D) format and a 3-dimensional (3D) format.
Televisions may operate in conjunction with interfaces such as set top boxes that allow a user to change channels, select services, and/or interact by inputting instructions. Improvements are needed, however, for a user experience related to changing from one video format to another.